


Jemals ist ein gewaltiges Wort

by Thaum



Series: Von Elben und Menschen [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Depression, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 08:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14101617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thaum/pseuds/Thaum
Summary: Die Jahrtausende fordern ihren Tribut vom Elbenkönig.





	Jemals ist ein gewaltiges Wort

**Author's Note:**

> Die Übersetzung von "Ever is an epic word"

Die Zeit war ihm entglitten. Schon wieder. Das schien die letzten Jahre immer häufiger zu passieren. Oder waren es Jahrzehnte? Jahrhunderte? In einer eleganten Bewegung wendete er den Kopf und starrte auf den Mann vor ihm herab. Bard der Bogenschütze. Der Drachentöter. Nein. Bard der König war er jetzt. Die Seestadt .. er runzelte leicht die Stirn. Es war nicht so, dass seine Erinnerungen ihn im Stich liessen, ganz im Gegenteil. Er erinnerte sich an jedes einzelne Wort, das jemals zu ihm gesprochen worden war. Jedes Gesicht, das ihn jemals anblickte. Jeden Elben, den er in die Schlacht führte, nur um niemals zurückzukehren. Jeden, den er geliebt, verloren, fehlgeleitet hatte. Nein, seine Erinnerung war eindeutig vollkommen intakt, manchmal mehr, als er es sich wünschen würde. Es war eine neuere Entwicklung, dass er Probleme mit der Reihenfolge hatte. Manchmal schien alles auf einmal zu existieren. Vergangenheit, Gegenwart, sogar die Zukunft. Er war nie mit der Gabe der Voraussicht gesegnet worden, aber seine Träume waren letzthin immer beunruhigender geworden. Manchmal träumte er, ohne dabei zu schlafen. Oder vielleicht tat er es, während er glaubte, wach zu sein. Er hatte das unangenhme Gefühl, dass es keinen großen Unterschied machen würde. War dies hier vielleicht ein Traum? Wenn ja, was hatte der Mensch mit irgendetwas zu tun? Er versuchte, draussen einen Blick auf den Himmel zu erhaschen. War die Sonne schon untergegangen?

Der König von Thal sah inzwischen etwas nervös aus. Worum ging es bei diesem Treffen wieder? Die Zwerge und ihr verdammter Berg. Er hätte nicht hierher kommen sollen. Zu viele würden umsonst sterben. Er hätte einfach warten sollen, bis sich das Problem von selbst gelöst hätte. Hundert Jahre mehr oder weniger würden nichts ausmachen. Er sollte seine Leute nehmen und gehen, ihnen allen ersparen, dass .. nein .. er fuhr sich mit der Hand über sein Gesicht .. all das war schon passiert. Warum passierte es wieder? War das ein Witz? Wo war Mithrandir? War er nicht vor einer Minute hier gewesen? Nein, es ging nicht um Krieg. All das war schon geschehen, es konnte nicht rückgängig gemacht werden. Wie so viele Dinge. Es ging um Bündnisse und eine bessere Zukunft. Allianzen von Elben und Menschen, wie in den alten, glorreichen Zeiten. Als ob sie glorreich gewesen wären. Glorreich waren nur die Geschichten und Lieder. Nur wenige, die es gesehen hatten, konnten noch davon erzählen. Seine Träume wurden von Schlachten heimgesucht, an die sich fast niemand mehr in Mittelerde erinnerte. Schlachten, gewebt in Wandteppiche, spröde und fadenscheiniger werdend im Laufe der Jahrhunderte. In Bücher niedergeschrieben, verstaubt und zerbrechlich, zum Verfall verdammt. Aber in seinen unsterblichen Geist graviert, klar und unnachgiebig, beständig für die Ewigkeit. Er erinnerte sich an jedes Leben, das unter seinem Befehl und durch seine Hände endete. Nichts konnte die entsetzlich große, endlos wachsende Zahl aus seiner Erinnerung löschen. Glorreich. Fast hätte er ein sehr menschlich klingendes, schnaubendes Geräusch von sich gegeben.

Unterdessen beobachtete ihn Bard argwöhnisch. Sein Blick huschte zu dem Tisch in der Ecke, wo der Wein aufbewahrt wurde, aber er kam zu dem Schluss, dass Thranduil ihn nicht angerührt hatte. Für einen Moment schien er nachzudenken, ob diese Tatsache ein genauso triftiger ein Grund zur Sorge war und er fühlte sich offensichtlich ziemlich unwohl. Der Elbenkönig beschloss, ihn aus seinem Elend zu befreien und schenkte ihm ein entschuldigendes Lächeln. "Es tut mir leid. Ich fühle mich ... müde. Ich habe nicht gut geschlafen." Bard glaubte kein einziges Wort. "Ihr scheint Euch in letzter Zeit ziemlich häufig.. _müde_ zu fühlen, mein Herr. Ich muss sagen, ich bin etwas besorgt." Thranduil hob eine Augenbraue. "Ich versichere Euch, es gibt nichts, worüber Ihr Euch Sorgen machen müsstet. Ich habe unsere Grenzen gesichert. Die Zwerge haben dem Vertrag, den Ihr ausgearbeitet habt, zugestimmt. Euer Volk ist in Sicherheit. Ich garantiere dafür und ich werde mein Wort halten." _Und ich werde mich daran erinnern, wenn sich niemand auch nur an Deinen Namen erinnert und die Elben Geschichten in Büchern sind, geschrieben von Menschen, die nie einen gesehen haben *)._ Bard schüttelte den Kopf, stützte die Ellbogen auf den Tisch zwischen ihnen und beugte sich vor. "Ich mache mir keine Sorgen um den König des Waldlandreichs. Ich mache mir Sorgen um Euch." Thranduil starrte auf das seltsame menschliche Wesen vor ihm. Hatte er ihn nicht erst gestern zum ersten Mal getroffen? Seine Haare waren an den Schläfen grau geworden. Ansonsten schien er derselbe zu sein, der er früher gewesen war, als er nur Bard gewesen war. Und dort sass er, Nur-Bard, der Sterbliche, und bot ihm Freundschaft an, Thranduil. Aber wenn er die Krone, die Pflichten, die edlen Roben ablegte ... was würde bleiben? Wenn er all die Dinge ablegen würde, die ihn aufrecht hielten? Wenn er die Illusionen fortnahm, hinter denen er sich versteckte? Er wusste, was übrig blieb. Und er bezweifelte sehr, dass es etwas war, auf das der Mann vor ihm vorbereitet war. Was würde er dann sagen? Es war fast verlockend, es zu versuchen. Um ihn in das Gesicht der monströsen Kreatur blicken zu lassen, die er war. Würde er davonlaufen? Oder ... nein, er glaubte es nicht. Er sass immer noch da, seine Augen voller aufrichtiger Sorge. Ein seltsamer Mann, in der Tat. Vielleicht wäre er entsetzt. Aber er würde nicht davonlaufen. Er würde nicht urteilen. Und er würde so bald sterben. _Gekommen und verschwunden, in nur einem Augenblick._

Thranduil lächelte wieder, stand auf und zog sich ein paar Schritte zurück. "Aber ich _bin_ der König des Waldlandreiches. Und ich werde es überdauern." "Wenn Ihr jemals .." Der Elb hob seine Hand, um ihn zu stoppen. " _Jemals_  ist ein ziemlich gewaltiges Wort für einen Unsterblichen." Bard lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und sah traurig aus, während er beobachtete, wie der Elbenkönig einen seiner Wachen herbeiwinkte, um seinen Elch zu holen. Er hatte beinahe Mitleid mit dem erschrockenen Soldaten. Auch er zuckte leicht zusammen, so sehr er auch versuchte es zu verbergen. Er schüttelte wieder den Kopf und versuchte es ein letztes Mal: "Und das ist alles? Ihr - König der Wälder - seid ein Narr, wenn das Eure Antwort ist." Seine Stimme klang eher flehend als beleidigend, und Thranduil wandte sich ab, nahm die ihm angebotene Auseinandersetzung nicht an. Und er konnte es ihm nicht übel nehmen. Vielleicht tat er sogar Recht daran. Aber es tat so weh dabei zuzusehen.

Erst als Thranduil, König des Waldlandreiches, aus dem Zelt trat, fiel ihm ein, dass sein Elch seit fast zwei Jahren tot war. Der gequälte Ausdruck im Gesicht des Menschen, der ihm hinterher sah, entging ihm.

 

*) Oder: _Wenn die Menschen nur noch Geschichten sind, in Büchern geschrieben von Kaninchen._ Aber das ist aus dem letzten Einhorn.  :-)


End file.
